<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s not like that by Saturnisgone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562817">It’s not like that</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnisgone/pseuds/Saturnisgone'>Saturnisgone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Lemon, Modern Era, Rough Sex, Smoking, Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi, XReader, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnisgone/pseuds/Saturnisgone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as you known you hated everything about Kakashi. You never got along. Slowly but surely you start to develop feelings out of nowhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Taking is for the weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Shut up Kakashi, I don't need pity.” You ran to him attempting to punch and kick him. He blocks them all. You heard a loud noise and something that looked like lightning streams coming from his hand.</p>
<p> He ran towards you full speed.  Just before you got hit by Chidori you moved out the way. Both breathing heavily you both run towards each other. Punching and blocking each other.</p>
<p>At some point, you both stand opposite from each other far away. Soon a pain shot through your wrist. You fell onto the ground in pain. ” Shit, Fucking adrenaline,” You said out loud. You held your wrist gently but not to make any movements.</p>
<p>Kakashi didn't move. He didn't ask if you were okay he just laughed. The laugh was loud enough that other villages could hear. </p>
<p>” Y/n I keep saying don't fuck around with me but you don't listen” You could see him wiping his eyes.<br/>
” Shut up Kakashi. You have no life whatsoever.” You got up and started walking away. Kakashi stood there watching you leave with one of your hands holding your wrist. </p>
<p>At some point, you were crying from the pain. You arrived at the hospital and got checked in. The nurse who was gentle and pretty cute wrapped your hand up in a bandage. </p>
<p>” All better now.” She grabbed the extra bandages and started to wrap them up. ” Thank you uh Sakura” She smiled and walked out the room. </p>
<p>You laid on the hospital bed for a second letting out a sigh. ” That bitch Kakashi” You get up and walk to the door. Suddenly the door flung open. Standing there was Kakashi. He looked at your wrist then you then back at your wrist. </p>
<p>” I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” You were angry at him. You wanted to punch him in his face and make it hurt badly but he got your dominant hand. Using your other hand would be weaker. You put your head down and push him out the way. </p>
<p>You leave the hospital room lifting your head back up. You started to walk home. You pull out your phone to see text messages by TenTen. They all were written differently but mean the same thing. You started to look through the text whispering them to yourself as you read. One text message by her caught your eye.</p>
<p>You lifted the phone closer to your face. “ Where are you? Are fighting with Kakashi again.” You look at the text reading it over and over again. “ Shit” you yelled out. You didn’t want to tell her how you hurt your wrist. She would make a big deal out of it. </p>
<p>You turn the corner and walk up some steps. You open the door to be greeted by the Receptionist in your apartment building. “Why hello beautiful” He blew a kiss at you. You waved at him blowing a kiss back at him. You walked up the stairs and went to your apartment. </p>
<p>You opened the door to smell the scent of weed and alcohol. You see TenTen sitting on the couch blowing the smoke out her mouth. She looks over to you then gets up. “ You're here where were you” She hands you the almost gone blunt and you put them to your lips.</p>
<p>“ I got hurt” You showed her the fractured hand and she looked at it. Praying she wouldn’t ask questions about it. You were so worried about her text you didn’t think of a good lie to tell. “What happened. Did you go on and fight that boy” She flicked your cheek which made you flinch. “ Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. It doesn’t matter now” </p>
<p>You take another puff before passing it back to TenTen. “ I told you not to go fight him. You guys need to talk it out instead of fighting bet you didn’t try that” She sits back down on the couch. Talking isn’t for us. Fighting is the way for us. “ TenTen your high just go to sleep” </p>
<p>TenTen walked into her room closing the door. You sigh and sit on the couch. “ I just want to relax and sleep” you said groaning. Halfway putting your head down the door rings. You get up in anger. You open the door to see Kakashi standing there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kakashi high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi stood there smiling or as you could see he was. “ What are you doing here?” You kept looking at him. The smell of watermelon overpowered the smell of alcohol and weed. “ I came here to talk” He pushed himself into the messy apartment taking his shoes off in the front. </p><p>“ I see you drink a lot,” he grabs one of the empty bottles judging you while shaking the bottle. You quickly snatched it away putting it back down. “ I don’t drink, my roommate does.” You grab a bag and start putting the empty bottle in the bag. Kakashi sat on the couch looking around.</p><p>After you finish putting all the bottles in the bag you start to roll a blunt. “ Is there a reason why you came here so late?” You could see Kakashi's legs bouncing up and down. He’s anxious and you could tell. You finished rolling and lit it up and took a good puff. Handing it to Kakashi. </p><p>“ Yeah I wanted to talk about some stuff with you” he grabs the blunt and pulls his mask down and takes a puff. When the smoke came out his mouth he closed his eyes and lifted his head up. His side profile is what you imagined. </p><p>“ Woah,” You said out loud. He looked over to you and smiled. You could fall in love with him. “ What, you haven’t seen me without a mask?” You shook your head no. You looked at him for a second until you looked away. “ Tell me why you're here so you can go” He smiled and handed the blunt back to you. </p><p>“ I thought you were faking really. I know you hate me but I still care about you. Even if you're hurt. I don’t wanna see you hurt.” Your eyes widened. You never see this side of Kakashi. All you saw in him was hate and anger towards you. </p><p>The door opened to TenTens room. She stretches and looks in your direction. “ What are you doing here Kakashi?” TenTen said, yawning. She walked into the living room. </p><p>“ You smell like weed and love y/n” she grabbed your cheek and kissed you. You pushed her off as she was laughing. “ TenTen you keep doing that. I might have to kiss somewhere else.” you smiled locking eyes with Tenten. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some chips and went back into her room. </p><p>You watched her until she closed the door. You looked back at Kakashi. “ So y/n you’re” You can see his face getting red in embarrassment and shock. You laughed and shook your head. “ No, I'm not, that's just our friendship.” </p><p>You could see some pressure relieved from him. You can’t tell if he’s happy that you're not head over heels for TenTen or homophobic. You smoked some more with Kakashi forgetting the conversation you just had. </p><p>You both start getting hungry from smoking. You look through the fridge for something to eat. You grab some grapes and put them in your mouth. Kakashi was behind you and you were handing him some. </p><p>Next thing you know Kakashi's lips pressed against yours. You didn’t want to stop kissing but you wanted more and more of him. He kept pulling away from the kiss and the same words kept flowing out of his mouth. “ I want you. You and your body.” The more he said it the more you wanted him.</p><p> </p><p>Your brain couldn’t process what was going on. You were still not on good terms with him but right now was something different. Every time you talked to him it was to say something hurtful and the same goes for him, but tonight was something else.</p><p>You led him to the couch still kissing. You laid on the couch while he was next to you. He glided his hands up your shirt pulling your bra up exposing your Breast. </p><p>“ You’ve been hiding this all along? You have to let me get a taste.” Next thing you know he had your breast in his mouth. You moaned a little bit but he knew exactly what you wanted. </p><p>“ Kakashi, you're teasing me,” you said looking into his eyes. He quickly pulled your pants down to see a wet spot on your panties. He looked up at you smiling, biting his lower lips. “ I think I’m gonna have to taste”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to the people who read it. You all get one kiss from me but fr thank y’all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hear your name getting called multiple times. You opened your eyes to see TenTen above you. You roll over to go back to sleep. “ Wake up its 2 in the afternoon. I have to clean today so go in your room or something” She yelled ready to blast music all day. </p><p>You get up with the blanket and go into your room locking the door. You flop on the bed hoping you can go back to sleep but you couldn’t. You Checked the day on your phone. </p><p>“ Thank you it’s Friday, finally” You scrolled down to read the notifications and there were 3 miss calls from Kakashi. Suddenly you remember what you and Kakashi did. </p><p>You shot you from your bed running to TenTen who was in the kitchen doing dishes dancing to the song that was playing. </p><p>“ Shit TenTen I’m fucked.” She turns around lip singing the song that was playing. “ what’s wrong?” She turns back around and finishes the few dishes she had. You tell her about what happened last night.</p><p>TenTen lets the song finish before saying something. She lets out a little laugh before Turning to you. “ So you guys had high enemies sex or you think you did.” <br/>You put your head on the counter sighing heavily. </p><p>You go back into your room. Looking at the miss call log. “ Your better than that you don’t have to call him.” You picked up the one and put your head on the screen. </p><p>“ We don’t need him at all phone” You heard a ringing sound come from your phone. You looked at the phone to see you called Kakashi. </p><p>You couldn’t even be shocked because Kakashi answered quickly. “ Hey,” he said in a deep calm voice. “So what happened last night? I don’t fully remember.”<br/>Your voice gets shaky asking him.</p><p>“ I was going to know but you just passed out. I put your stuff back on, gave you a blanket, and left.” You let out a gasp. You thought it was a dream or something.</p><p>You talk a little more before hanging up the phone. You lay on to the bed hoping to slowly go back to sleep but the loud music won’t let you. You come out of the room sitting on the couch scrolling through your phone.</p><p>Someone knocked on the door. We both looked at the door. TenTen turned the music down and opened the door. At the door was standing Ino and naruto. </p><p>“ Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I’m going out today” TenTen ran into her room to change while Ino and naruto stood there. “ If you would like to go, you're welcome,”  Naruto said smiling towards you.</p><p>“ Thanks for the invitation but I’m staying home today.” You looked back down at your phone. TenTen came out of the room in a red dress that stopped halfway down her thighs. “ Send me your location when you get there tenten” </p><p>She walked to the door and turned around. “ I know I will for sure” she ran back to you and kissed you on the cheek ran back to the door and closed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stop I feel kinda famous thank y’all for reading this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You go in your room and watch tv. You couldn’t stop thinking about Kakashi and last night. You started to feel horny thinking about him. You didn’t want to feel like this but something about him with his mask off was making you feel like this. </p><p>You wanted to take your mind off of it and got dressed. Walking around the village trying to find something to do. Something caught your attention and it was a fair. It was only open for a week. You got excited and walked towards the fair.</p><p>You where lucky you had some money on you. You started off with a rollercoaster. You where afraid but you managed to get to the front. After multiple rides you wanted to win something. </p><p>The sun was setting and there wasn’t a lot of people around. You went to a ring toss. “ One dollar for three rings” The man said at the stand. You handed him a dollar and he handed you the rings in exchange. </p><p>As a ninja your aim was terrible also with your good hand messed up your aim was bad. You tossed all three rings but missed all of them. </p><p>You kept giving him dollar after dollar. You either where close to winning or not even close. “ Want to go again miss?” You dig into your pocket pulling out the last dollar you hand. Kissing the dollar before handing it to him and him giving you the rings.</p><p>You hit two bottles that you needed but the last one you where struggling. You hesitated at first almost about to throw it. Finally you threw it. </p><p>“ I’m sorry pretty lady you missed.” He said. You could actually hear the sadness in his voice too. “ Fuck” you yelled out. You walked away going home.</p><p>“ Your weak. It’s a sad sight to see” They laughed. You turned around and surprisingly see Kakashi. “ Shut up you act like you could do it” Crossing your arms walking away. Somehow dragging you the way back. </p><p>He hands his money to him and gets the rings. He got all three. “ Congratulations sir! You may pick one from the top” your jaws dropped in surprise. </p><p>“ Pick the one you like pretty girl” He said smiling pointing to the top of the stand. You picked a black and white cat that wasn’t too big and wasn’t too small. </p><p>You both start walking to the entrance together. “ Thank you” whispering it quietly. He looks over at you looking at you and the car he won for you. “ No problem. Your still kinda weak though” you pushed him while he laughed. </p><p>You both wave to each other walking the opposite direction. You looked at the cat admiring it. “ I think I should call you kuri” hugging it. Somehow it smelled like him. The watermelon scent from when he came to your house. </p><p>You get home. Checking your phone when you get through the door. Yo took off your shoes and sat on the couch cuddling with kuri. After all that the thought of Kakashi kept coming in your mind. </p><p>You were thinking about calling him. You almost called but you didn’t want to call. “ I hate feeling” you yelled out. You cover your mouth.</p><p>Feelings? For him? You couldn’t believe what you were saying or doing. “ Maybe just for sex nothing more nothing less” Your hands slowly typed in Kakashi phone number. Quickly ringing his phone you know you couldn’t go back. </p><p>“ Hello” He answered. for a moment you didn’t say anything. “ Kakashi can I come over to your place” You heard the phone fall and picked back up. “ Yeah yeah sure I’ll send you the address.” He hung up quickly before you could ask anything else. </p><p>You put your phone down. Grabbing one of the pillows on the couch and putting it to your face. You lift your head up remembering TenTen. You went through your contacts finding Narutos name. You went to text him asking if she could stay with Ino and naruto for the night or until you get back home. </p><p>You get up with the cat kuri and bring it to your room. You put on something nicer but easy to take off. You see your phone lit up. Reading the text out loud</p><p> </p><p>“ She’s super drunk, she can’t even walk. I’ll bring her to my house. You can trust me 100%” You replied back to Naruto thanking him. You Grabbed your keys leaving the house. </p><p>You kept looking at your phone making sure you’re at the right place. You would imagine him living in a big home but it was the opposite. It was small but not too big it seemed like it only had the important stuff. You walk up some stairs. </p><p>You knocked on the door. Waiting for him was making you nervous. Your whole body shook from nervousness. He opened the door without his mask on. “ Come im” he held the door open while you stepped inside. </p><p>You took your shoes off. You looked around to see his living room. It was plain nothing really out of the ordinary. You sat on his couch and he sat next to you. </p><p>“ Is there something you wanted?” His eyes were all over your body and you could tell. He wasn’t even looking you in the eyes. “ Well uh I came here to ask uh” suddenly getting cut off but him. “ Finish what we started huh?” </p><p>You put your head down out of embarrassment. “ Yeah something like that” You look back at Kakashi who’s looking at you. He leans in pressing his lips against yours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I accidentally deleted this😳 anyways will be posting a new one soon❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He kisses you gently on the lips. Not afraid to hold back on the kiss. “ Remember what I said last time? I wanted to taste you so let me get the chance” He takes off your pants smiling. </p><p>He pulls the panties to the side, licking only the clit gently. Moans slipped out your mouth. Laying back on the couch. “ Kakashi I will still forever hate you.” Saying with moans in between. He stopped licking you and looked at you. </p><p>“ You say that but your here in my house for sex. I’m making you mine tonight” He goes back to licking your clit. Instead of slow he goes faster. Making your body jerk. You grab his hair with both hands. </p><p>He looks at you and you look at him. Turing you on more. He suddenly put two fingers inside you making you roll your eyes. He gets closer to you kissing you stopping your moans while fingering you. </p><p>“ Strip now” He demanded. You took the rest of your clothes off leaving you naked. He chuckled and kissed you top to bottom. Taking off his pants and shirt. </p><p>He grabbed your cheek squishing them together. Smiling at you. “ You want me to fuck you huh?” You nodded multiple times. He pulled his boxers down. <br/>“ Woah that’s big”  grabbing it with your hand.</p><p>He sat on the couch while you were on the ground on your knees. You licked the tip looking at him in his eyes. He grabs your hair making you put the whole thing in your mouth. You could hear little moans escape from his lips. </p><p>“ Come here” you get up and lay on the couch. You could feel something going inside you. “ Tell me if it hurts” he said while caressing your face. </p><p>He starts to move in and out of you making you both moan. After you get used to it you begged him to go faster. He teased you and stayed at the same pace. “ Can you really take it? You can’t even handle the backlash I give you” Looking at you. “ Please I’m begging you.” </p><p>He chuckles a little and speeds up the pace. Making you moan uncontrollably. While he was pounding you he kept saying dirty words to you. He used one hand to hold up one of your legs and the other to rub your clit. You couldn’t make sounds or couldn’t breathe because of how good it was.</p><p>“ Look at me pretty girl I want to see your face when you cum” You look at him in his eyes while he looks into yours. You couldn’t take it any long and let out a scream. Kakashi slowed down. Watching your body shake and heavy breathing. </p><p>“ We’re not done, I haven’t finished yet” He said, licking his bottom lip. “ Huh? But I can’t last longer I’m at my limit” He slowly thrust himself. “ I’m going to make your body last long” He flips you around so you're on top and he’s laying down. </p><p>You start to bounce up and down. Making Kakashi moan just a little bit. You could tell he was enjoying it a lot in this position. He touched every part of your body making sure you was feeling good too.</p><p>“ I’m gonna cum again Kakashi” His moans started to come out his mouth and so did mine. I stopped moving. Watching Kakashi breathe hard, you kissed him. “ Go shower princess’s” he pointed to the bathroom. </p><p>You got up and walked to the bathroom Turing on the shower. “ This is what it feels like. Love. Could you call this love” you said in your head. You were so spaced out that you didn’t even hear Kakashi come In behind you.</p><p> </p><p>“ Thinking huh? About what?” He glided his hand across your chest. “ Nothing really important. Stop being nosy in my thoughts” You splashed some water at him. “ Haha so funny. When are you going back to the doctor again for your hand?” He pointed to the wet  bandage. You looked at it then Kakashi.</p><p>“ Tomorrow actually it’s feeling much better after yesterday.” You kissed him on the lips and he kissed you back. </p><p>You both got out the shower. “ Shit I don’t have any clothes” He went into his room grabbing pants and shirt for you. You try them on but the pants keep slipping off. </p><p>“ Just wear no pants and hand them back to me” You had the pants back to him. You go in his room looking around. “ Are those books jiraiya makes that good?” You took a book from the shelf flipping through to a random page. </p><p>“ There are good books. I’m just waiting for the new one to come out.” He takes the book from your hand and puts it back. You see on his desk a picture of him and his dad. </p><p>“ Tiny Kakashi. I hated him so much” you looked at it making you remember when he was in the same class as you. “ Why do you hate me so much?” He sat on the bed while you still looked at the picture. </p><p>You looked over at Kakashi. He looked sad and angry at the same time. “ Ever since you were little you had everything. I didn’t. I wanted to become strong like you. Then you took it away from me.” </p><p>“ Took what away?” You sat on the bed next to him. “ My revenge. I was going to kill my father for all he put me through. For Months I looked for him and your team just caught him and locked him up.” </p><p>You laid back yawning while Kakashi stayed in his same place. “ Make me understand the situation. I don’t understand how I’m involved.” </p><p>“ Long story short. He hurt my mother and me. I entered the academy learning jutsu after  jutsu to kill him. You were stronger. It angered me when your team caught my dad and locked him up. I can’t even touch that man or I’ll end up there.” </p><p>You could tell he was looking at you. You didn’t want to talk about the depressing stuff. The sex and shower was making you sleepy. Closing your eyes for a long time. “ I’m going to sleep now. Cuddle with me.”</p><p>You both slid under the cover cuddling with him. His warmth and love to you made you fall asleep quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y’all today had been crazy. I changed my username because I didn’t really like my last one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A big thunder sound woke you up in your sleep. You sat up still unaware of where you were. It was dark in the room and gray outside. You remember you were at Kakashi's house but he wasn’t in the bed. </p><p>You got up rubbing your eyes and looked out the window. You saw a couple of people outside with umbrellas. You grabbed your phone which was under the pillow. You scrolled through the notifications. </p><p>TenTen texted you that she got home safely and to call her. With some text from Naruto saying the same thing. You get up and go out to the living room to see Kakashi sitting on the couch. </p><p>“ Good morning still wearing my stuff” He waved looking at you then back at the news. You sat next to him putting some distance between him. “ It’s raining pretty bad out right now.” </p><p>You sigh laying your head on his lap. “ I need to get home to TenTen. I’ll be fine really.” He puts his hands on your thighs. “ It’s pouring outside. It’s supposed to stop raining tomorrow.” </p><p>You sit up and face him. He smiles and looks around. “ I have to I’m a good friend.” You kiss him and start looking for your pants. You put them on. </p><p>“ Do you really have to go? I'll miss you,” He pouts. You smile and go back and give him a kiss. He wasn’t afraid to feel you up. You open the door and leave</p><p>You start running towards your house. You were out of breath quickly. Slowing down. You start breathing rapidly. When you finally get to your house. </p><p>You quickly open the door and walk into the house. You step inside with water dripping where you stand. <br/>“ Fuck” you say under your breath. You took your shoes off. You hear footsteps and a door open.</p><p> </p><p>“ Your back I missed you so much” TenTen came up running hugging you tightly. You hugged her back, tearing up. “ I missed you too but I’m all wet.” She let go of you looking at her clothes that had wet stains on them. “ It doesn't matter because I love you” You smile and go to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>You get in the shower remembering you had to go to the doctor later. “ Might as well go tomorrow because of the rain” </p><p>After getting washed up you wrapped a towel around you. You picked up your clothes to bring to your room. <br/>“ I left it at Kakashi house.” You lifted your head up and screamed quietly. At least you had another reason to go over.</p><p>You walked to your room and put the clothes in a basket. You sat on your bed scrolling on your phone. The door opened and TenTen came inside. </p><p>“ So you didn’t come to pick me up so something must have happened.” She sat on your bed getting comfortable. “ I was with Kakashi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m soo sorry I’ve been slacking😟 the weekends are the only time I can do anything besides school and I wasn’t really motivated yesterday. Tomorrow I’ll write a little more. Thank y’all for 400 hits.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ With Kakashi, '' TenTen said. You nodded your head you looked away from your phone to see her looking at you. “ With Kakashi” saying it again with the same tone as the first time. </p><p>“ Yes, I was with him.” You looked back on your phone and she immediately hugged you. “ What has he done to you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there” You put your phone down and pulled her away grabbing her face. </p><p>“ He didn’t do anything we just had sex” You smiled at her while her eyes widen. You picked up your phone remembering to reschedule your appointment for tomorrow. “ I thought you guys hated each other” She got up from the bed. </p><p>“ Tell me every single thing that happened when you get dressed” She closed the door and you could hear a little excitement from her from the hallway. </p><p>You got dressed into something comfortable fixing up your room a little bit. You were about to head to the living room when you remember that you had Kakashi shirt. </p><p>You picked up your phone to see a text from him saying you took his stuff. You opened the text and texting back how sorry you were and how you would return it. You set the phone back down and head to the living room. </p><p>TenTen was making a sandwich for lunch. You looked outside the living room window. It’s still raining hard. You laid on the couch putting your arm over your eyes. </p><p>“I hope you’re not planning on falling asleep to avoid telling me what happened,” TenTen said walking over to the couch. “ I’ll never” You sat up stretching and yawning.</p><p>You told her everything that happened last night. She didn’t interrupt she just had different facial expressions for something to say. </p><p>“ Wow” was the only word that came out of her mouth. You got up and grabbed some grapes and put them in your mouth. You sat back down on the couch. You could still see TenTen processing everything that you just told her.</p><p>“ Do you want to be in a relationship with him?” You quickly denied. You just had one thing with him you didn’t know how to feel. “ I mean no but yes but also no.” </p><p>You got up and looked outside to see the rain wasn’t coming down hard as it was earlier. You might as well get your bandages taken care of. “ I’m going to take this off. My appointment is in 30 minutes anyway.” You grab a jacket and put your phone in your pocket.</p><p> </p><p>You head out the door making sure to grab your keys. While walking there you couldn’t stop thinking about the night before. How he treated you. How he won you a cat at the fair. How nice he treated you.</p><p>You were lost in your thoughts, you almost missed the hospital. You walk in and talk to the lady about your appointment. You sat in a chair waiting for your name to be called. </p><p>You almost fell asleep the only thing that woke you up was your name getting called. You walk with the doctor to a room. “ Nice to see you again Sakura.” She turned around and waved. “ Let me see your hand please.” </p><p> </p><p>You lifted your head up and she looked at it asking you all many types of questions. “ How was your day?” She asked, still looking at your hand. </p><p>“ Good, I hung out with one of my friends Kakashi.” She stopped moving and looked up at you. The tension between you and Sakura was strong. She kept looking at you and you just took out your phone. </p><p>“ You mean Kakashi Hatake?” You nodded your head still just randomly tapping at stuff on your phone. “ I know Kakashi, he's my boyfriend he did say someone was coming over must be you.” </p><p>Your fingers stopped moving in shock. Kakashi girlfriend? He cheated on Sakura with you. You couldn’t come to say that he did so you just nodded and she went back to looking at your arm and typing on the computer. </p><p>She took the stuff off your hand and your hands could finally breathe. They were itchy but she was still taking the bandages off. “ You're all better. If there’s more pain after you leave, come back immediately.” </p><p> </p><p>You get up from the spot you were sitting at. “ Thank you so much.” You were walking down the hallway when your name got called. You turn to see Sakura running down the hallway towards you. She stops a few steps away from you out of breath.</p><p>“ Unprofessional talk but what did you guys do?” You haven’t thought about what to say so you just said something that popped into mind. “ We just talked about things that happened at the academy and things like that.” </p><p>You turned back around and quickly walked away making her not ask any more questions. You left the hospital and walked back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Your back,” Kakashi says. You quickly walk through the door. You don’t step inside the living room because you're a little damp and you still have your shoes on. </p><p>“ You have a girlfriend named Sakura?” Looking straight at Kakashi. He sits on the couch rubbing his thighs. “ I see how this looks bad.” </p><p>You took your shoes off and sat on the couch. ” I wouldn't have had sex with you Kakashi.” You took your shoes off and coat and sat next to him. </p><p>“ Kakashi why didn’t you” You couldn’t finish it because you were annoyed. You guys sat in silence for a second before a door opened. “ I’m home. It’s been a long day” Someone called out. We both jumped.</p><p> </p><p>The lady from the hospital looked at you and did a fake smile. “ Oh Hi again.” You forced a smile. You looked over at Kakashi. He looked like he wanted you to leave. You took the hint.</p><p>You got up and walked to the door. Putting your shoes on and coat. “ I was just about to leave anyway. I’ll see you later Kakashi.” You walked out the door. </p><p> </p><p>“ Fuck” You say under your breath. You would rather just go home smoking the whole day away. You put your head down thinking about him and his girlfriend when someone taps your shoulder.  </p><p>You turn around to see TenTen. “ I texted your phone and you didn’t answer so I was going to go to see if you were there” You could see her eyes tearing up. She was worried about you. </p><p>You were gone for almost two hours because of how long they made you wait for the doctor. You gave her a hug hugging her tightly. </p><p>As you hugged her you thought about Kakashi and his girlfriend. You realized from the beginning you liked him. You couldn’t remember when. </p><p>Maybe when he apologized to you when your arm was hurt, When he took his mask off and smoked with you, When he kissed you, When he won a cat for you during the fair. </p><p>You didn’t exactly know but you knew. Seeing him with someone hurt a lot more. You gave up and tears started coming down your cheeks. </p><p>“ Why are you crying? Did you miss me too” TenTen said with a shaky voice. You saw her eyes red from crying. “ Yeah, a lot” Wiping your endless tears. TenTen did a little laugh and wiped her eyes. </p><p>“ You know I love you right?” You said to TenTen. Right now you need a friend more than Kakashi's support. “ Let's get out of the rain and back home” TenTen nodded and you both walked home. </p><p>You took your phone out of your pocket to see multiple text messages by TenTen and one text by Kakashi. You read the message over and over. “ I’m so sorry.” You put the phone back. </p><p>You get home and see the place looking a little messy. You take your stuff off and clean up a little bit. You run a bath for yourself trying to just relax for the day. </p><p>“ Bubbles really. What are you 5?” TenTen said blowing smoke in the bathroom. “ I’m relaxing so I want some. I will get some.” She passes the blunt to you which you quickly grab. </p><p>“ What even happened at the doctors? As living with you and being your friend somethings up.” She turns around while you take your clothes off and get in the bath. You tried covering yourself best as possible. </p><p>“ My doctor is Kakashi's girlfriend. Yes, this is also admitting I like him.” You take another puff before TenTen snatched it out of your hand. </p><p>“ Tell me what happened. Everything.” You let the smoke out your mouth and look at the wall telling her everything not leaving a detail out. </p><p>“ This is crazy. My baby is in love with the man she hates.” She kisses you on your cheek making you squirm around making some water spill on the floor.</p><p>“ Sorry. I’m gonna go let you have your private time.” She closed the door when she left. You sunk just a little deeper so the water covered your whole chest. It was only you and your thoughts. You didn’t know what to do now since you're alone.</p><p>You were just thinking about your time at the academy. How fun it was with Naruto and TenTen. The love and hate relationship with you and Ino. Your teachers. </p><p>You don’t know how long you were in the bath but your fingertips started to get wrinkles so you decided to wash up and get out. </p><p>Wrapping a towel around and leaving to go to your room. You sat on the bed remembering Kakashi texted you. “ I’m so sorry” made you angry. “ I’m sorry my ass” You locked the phone and just got dressed. </p><p>You came out of the room with TenTen watching tv. “There’s mail from Lady Tsunade.” Laughing saying it. You saw a blue envelope on the counter. </p><p>You open it to see you’ve been invited to some kind of party. The graduated class will be there. You haven’t seen a lot of people from the academy. A Casual one.<br/>
You knew you couldn’t go overboard. </p><p>“ TenTen we’ve been invited to a party. This is addressed to you also.” Holding the envelope so she could see her name. She pushed it out the way so she could still watch the show. </p><p>“ I was distracted, sorry .” You hang the piece of paper with Tsunade handwriting on the fridge. You grab a water bottle from the fridge and walk back into your room. </p><p>You scrolled through social media for a little before you barely could keep your eyes open. Before you plugged in your phone you set an alarm for you and TenTen so you could get ready for the party.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyy🧎🏾 Yea I’m bad a consistent post. Well I’m planning on ending it soon. Let’s say 12 chapters. Maybe even more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y’all 😩 I had done my hair and it took what I’m counting now as 12 hours😟 I took LONG  breaks 🧍🏾♀️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud sound came from your phone which made you jump. You close your eyes letting the alarm play for a second before turning it off. </p><p>You forced yourself to sit up. You sat on the bed with your eyes closed trying not to lay back down. “ I wish I could go back to sleep,” You said out loud. </p><p>You walked to the bathroom brushing your teeth. When you got out you went into TenTen room and woke her up. It took you a while to wake her up but she eventually sat up. </p><p>“ You fell asleep with the tv on again. Our bill is gonna be high again. Just like last time” Scolding her. She did a little laugh and laid back down. </p><p>“ Sorry, it was an accident.” You grabbed the remote off the small table and turned the tv off then set the remote back down. “ We have an hour and a half before it starts.”</p><p> You grabbed her arm making sure she was up. You were excited to see everyone in your class. Rock lee was your old best friend before you had a big argument. To this day you want to apologize.</p><p>You left the room going back into your room. You didn’t want anything flashy or something messy. You went through your closet looking at your selection which wasn’t a lot.</p><p>After some time. You finally decided what to put in. Jeans a shirt and a Jean jacket. You went inside the bathroom and looked in the mirror. </p><p>“ This looks good,” you said checking out your outfit. You walked back into the room grabbing your phone. You see miss calls from Kakashi but you don’t answer back. </p><p>After admitting your feelings to yourself and knowing he has a girlfriend it kinda hurt your feelings. You didn’t wanna speak to him at all for just a little bit. Until you're ready. </p><p>“ I’m overreacting.” You said laying on your bed. TenTen walked into the room. “ You ready? We can leave whenever you are.” You sat your head up to see what she had on. </p><p>It wasn’t a bad outfit. Nothing too flashy. Just casual enough. You wonder if your outfit was too much. “ Yeah, I’m ready.” Quickly running to the bathroom to see if your hair was good. You put your shoes on and headed out. </p><p>“ I wonder who’s gonna be there,” TenTen said. She looked happy but a little nervous. When we got to the address it was a little place that had chairs and tables and good lighting. </p><p>“ Is that you” Someone shouted. They started running towards you. You couldn’t tell who it was because they ran to you quickly. You saw the green outfit and recognized it immediately.</p><p>“ Rock lee?” He hugged tighter as you said that. “ Yes, it’s me.” You hug him back. The reunion was kinda sad because you guys ended on bad terms. </p><p>You saw everyone that was in your class. Naruto and Sasuke were there talking with some girl. As you looked closer you immediately recognized her face. </p><p>It was Sakura, your doctor. The girl dating Kakashi. You realized the name of this party. Everyone in your class is here. Kakashi was in your class too. </p><p>“ TenTen come to the bathroom with me please.” She nodded her head. You took her hand and led her to the bathroom. When the door closed and you checked that no one was in the bathroom you put your head over TenTen shoulders.</p><p>“ Kakashi is gonna be here. I forgot he was in our class.” She grabbed you in for a hug swaying both your bodies together. “ It’s okay. You don’t have to talk to him.” </p><p>As you were both in the bathroom just hugging the door opened. You lifted your head to see someone you recognized. </p><p>“ Hinata?” You said making sure it was her. She waved at you and TenTen. “ We haven’t seen each other for a long time. What’s going on in your life?” You said.</p><p>She blushed a little and looked away. “ Well I got married to Naruto and I’m having my first child.” Your eyes lit up in excitement. </p><p>“ Congratulations on both things. I wouldn’t even expect you guys to be married. Is it a boy or a girl?” She just shrugged. She walked into one of the stalls. You and TenTen left the bathroom to see more people. </p><p>You couldn’t recognize a lot of people. TenTen walked off and talked to some of her old friends. You sat at a table close to the door. No one came up to you to talk. </p><p>“ I forgot I was a loner.” You said putting your head down. The music turned on which made it harder for you to enjoy being alone. </p><p>Suddenly the Music got turned down. “ Excuse me, everyone,” A voice said. You lifted your head to see Kakashi. He looked at you and you looked at him. He quickly pulled your eyes off you. </p><p>“ Thank you. As you guys may or may not know but I have a lovely girlfriend right here.” You lifted your head to see Sakura getting up grabbing his hand smiling. </p><p>“ Sorry, not girlfriend I meant Wife” You lifted your whole body to see Kakashi now down on one knee. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth. Everyone gasped after her. </p><p>Wife? You couldn’t believe what you heard or saw. She started wiping her eyes practically screaming yes. You looked away so you couldn’t see the rest. </p><p>The music got turned back up. You could hear everyone congratulating him and sakura. You cover your face wanting this to be over. </p><p>You heard a chair get pulled out next to you. You looked over to see Kakashi sitting next to you. “ Why haven’t you been answering my calls or text? I was worried about you.” </p><p>You looked at him and looked away. “ I have things I have to deal with that’s more important.” You looked away bouncing your leg up and down. </p><p>TenTen and you locked eyes and she was about to come over before you mouthed don’t come over here. <br/>“ Would you like a drink?” You nodded your head. He got up and went to get a drink. </p><p>You felt your phone vibrate. You grabbed your phone to look at the notification by TenTen. “ Are you okay?” The text read. You texted her back saying everything was alright. </p><p>He came back with a drink that had a little bit of alcohol in it and slid the drink to you. You thanked him and opened the drink. He sat down next to you opening his drink. </p><p>You took a little sip from the bottle. “ This is good, I never even had it.” The kindness from him was enough to make you forget about his new fiancé for just a second. </p><p>Sakura walks over confidently waving at you and Kakashi. “ I forgot how much we changed. Especially you.” She pointed at you. You looked around to be sure she was talking to you. </p><p>You did a little chuckle. You didn’t pay attention in class. Not the class or the lessons. You didn’t even realize she was in your class. </p><p>“ I’m gonna go back now” Kakashi got up from his seat with his drink. He grabs Sakura's hands and they walk away talking to the other people at the small party.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for not posting yesterday 😔🔨  I’ve been sleeping in so much that I forgot to post</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You opened your eyes with a bright light on your face. You can smell alcohol everywhere. You sat up blinking your eyes. Looking around it looked familiar. It wasn’t your house you weren’t sleeping at your house.</p><p>You look around to see Kakashi laying next to you. He didn’t have anything on and you didn’t also. </p><p>“ Kakashi wake up.” You shake him and he just rolls over. You keep shaking him telling him to wake up. You gave up after the sixth time. </p><p>You grabbed the side of your head that was pounding. “ I drunk too much. What even happened?” Saying to yourself.</p><p>You grabbed your clothes that were scattered everywhere and put them on. You were putting on your pants when your phone fell out.</p><p>You picked it up to see text messages from TenTen and some other people. You scrolled through the messages it wasn’t anything important. </p><p>You put the phone back in your pocket and slowly open the door peaking out you stood there for a minute to make sure no one came out or anyone was there.</p><p>When no one came out or said anything you ran to the door putting on your shoes. You open the door and ran out quickly. </p><p>When you got home you were out of breath. You didn’t know you walked that fast. TenTen was standing in front of the door. “ Where were you? you just left me.” </p><p>She was mad her arms were crossed you could tell she was worried about you. “ I was at Kakashi house. I swear I don’t what happened at all.” </p><p>Her anger turned into shock. You took your shoes off and sat on the couch and TenTen followed. You both sat in silence for a second. </p><p>“ I messed up a relationship. Maybe he doesn’t remember.” You put your hands over your face and laid on the couch. You grabbed your phone and went to photos hoping that you had photos </p><p>You sat up in shock looking through what seem to be hundreds of photos of you and Kakashi fucking. Every photo from the night before was there. </p><p>In the back, you could see a bunch of alcohol. Some bottles weren’t open halfway drinked ones and ones that were empty.</p><p>Thoughts came in your head. Was there a party? Why don’t you remember? You showed TenTen the pictures. She laughed a little bit. </p><p>“ Why do you never show me those moves?” She laughed harder. Seeing her laugh made you laugh. <br/>“ But in all seriousness, you have to ask.” </p><p>You stood up and turned to her. “ I’m gonna ask him” You walked to the door but turned around and walked back. “ It’s stressful TenTen.” You lay back on the couch. </p><p>You sat there and thought. Maybe he has pictures on his phone. What if his fiancé saw the pictures or heard us. </p><p>Millions of thoughts ran through your head. “ TenTen I’m a homewrecker” you didn’t feel bad about it but you didn't feel happy about it. </p><p>You didn’t want to say anything until he figures it out because conversations like this aren't your thing. You were brave to go over to his house after the hospital. Now it’s a different situation. </p><p>“ TenTen I think I’ll just wait until he realizes. I don’t want him not to believe me even if he sees the pictures.” You sat up looking at her. To your surprise she was asleep. </p><p>“ What a good friend you are” You got up and grabbed a blanket and threw it over TenTen. You walked into the bathroom to get a shower in. </p><p>When you took your shirt off in the mirror you could see some writing on your stomach. You swiped it off but nothing happened. When you looked back in the mirror to read it. </p><p>“ Kakashi property.” You read it over and over. Was this a sick joke? You're surprised you could read it. The handwriting was sloppy and there was a spelling error in property. </p><p>Was this supposed to be a pick-up line? Your body is not owned by him. Not in a million years. Not ever. You turned on the shower and quickly scrubbed the words off good as you can.</p><p>When you looked in the mirror there you could still see was it said but it wasn’t noticeable. You walked back into your room. </p><p>You put on something comfortable and laid in the bed. You didn’t mean to fall asleep. I guess you were tired of thinking so much about Kakashi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks went by with nothing from Kakashi. For some days all you could think about was him texting you or calling you to talk about what happened. </p><p>You didn’t even know if he had the pictures on his phone. At the end of the day even if he didn’t know you didn’t want to ruin his relationship with his soon to be Wife. </p><p>With TenTen working and you staying home alone you had nothing to do. You didn’t have any friends at all except TenTen and Kakashi. </p><p>Did you really like Kakashi or was he good at sex that made you fall in love? You were just scrolling through your phone when a text popped up from Kakashi.</p><p>“ I’m coming over right now.” Your eyes widened. Coming over? After not talking in two weeks. You panicked and cleaned until someone knocked on the door. </p><p>You walked to the door and opened it. You and Kakashi locked eyes but looked away. He quickly pulls down his mask, grabs your face, and kisses you. You couldn’t pull him away because you wanted this. All this time to kiss him. </p><p>Yeah, you might have kissed him two weeks ago but you don’t remember. What matters is right now. </p><p>He pulled you closer while kissing you somehow, closing the door and taking his shoes off. You wanted to ask about his new fiancé but the current situation is screaming not to talk about her. </p><p>You both end on the couch kissing. He pushed you down. He takes off your shirt and kisses your stomach. He makes his way to your bra and takes it off.</p><p>“ I’ve been waiting for this moment,” Kakashi said smiling. You couldn’t help but smile when he did. At the party, he wore his mask but at his home or here he never wore his mask. </p><p>He didn’t hesitate to take your pants off. He was wilder this time. He comes up to kiss you. He lays next to you on the couch and glides his fingers down your body until he reaches your panties.</p><p>“ Please I want you.” He took that as a sign to play around a little bit. Gliding his hands around your body. While kissing him. </p><p>He finally brings his hands inside your panties. You let out a moan but he quickly stops it with a kiss. Kakashi rubs on your clit in different motions until you start squirming around. </p><p>“ Remember what I said. You’re my property. You and your body” Kakashi lets out a little laugh. All you can do is moan from pleasure. “ Kakashi I can’t take it anymore'' It felt too good coming from Kakashi that you couldn’t last more than 5 minutes.</p><p>All you did was squirm around. You could tell that you were close. Suddenly he stopped. “ I can’t let you cum that easily” he caressed your face. He was edging you until the end.</p><p>“ I’ll do it until you beg for an orgasm. We have a good amount of time alone.” He sits up taking his shirt off showing his abs. </p><p>He licks his lips and he starts licking your clit. You grab his hair holding him in the place he’s in. He makes you squid around. </p><p>You’re at your limit now begging I’m to go faster. Kakashi starts to go fast as he can while you’re practically screaming instead of moaning. </p><p>As your whole body shook he continued to lick you up. Making your body jerk up. “ You thought it was over huh?” </p><p>Kakashi came up to kiss you and then pulled his pants off. He lined himself with your hole and stuck it in. </p><p>Both moaning at the same time he starts rough. Gliding his hands up your body stopping at your neck having a good grip on your neck. </p><p>“ I’m gonna cum” Kakashi pulled out and he grabbed your face still stroking making you open your mouth. It all went inside your mouth. </p><p>“ Swallow” Kakashi seemed to demand it. You didn’t think you had to swallow it but, you didn’t want to make him mad so you just manned up. </p><p>“ Good girl” Kakashi whipped some off your face with his finger and stuck his finger in your mouth. </p><p>After he just got up and took a shower. It seemed strange because he would offer to come in there or make jokes about something. The atmosphere was bad now.</p><p>You open the door to the bathroom to see Kakashi standing over the water rubbing his body off. “ Can I join?” Opening the shower curtain. He looked at you and pulled the shower back. </p><p>It made you mad. He’s being disrespectful in your home after you let him in after you let him have your body. </p><p>“ We need to talk after we get cleaned up”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I could have posted this yesterday but I was playing heavy rain🕺🏾 Anyways I don’t wanna make it long but I realized there wasn’t enough action in it so 😁🤌🏾  Also almost had the word orgasm as organism 😟</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for 1000 hits . Sorry this is posted late at night I was too busy playing a game 😔 Anyways I’m planning on ending this in 2 or 3 chapters</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you and Kakashi sat on your bed there saying absolutely nothing you can tell he was afraid to say something. His mouth opened but he didn’t say anything. </p><p>“ Kakashi you don’t have to say anything.” You got up and grabbed a water bottle handing one to Kakashi. He grabbed it but he didn’t open it. </p><p>“ I saw the pictures on my phone of us.” He grabbed the water bottle and opened it and drank almost half the water. </p><p>“ I didn’t know what to do. I cheated on my fiancé. I had to think about things and I came to realize that I just wanted to marry her so I can forget about us.” </p><p>It felt like you needed to cry. You hated crying but what Kakashi said about your relationship hurt. You didn’t want to assume the bad things. </p><p>Maybe he meant to forget about us and I wanted to forget because I want to be with you or maybe I didn’t l want to be with you. </p><p>You couldn’t say anything to him but only an oh. Sitting there with no one interrupting was good. Before you could say something he had said something. </p><p>“ Not in that way. When I read Jiraiya's books again something made it clear about our relationship. I want to be with you. I don’t want to see you with anyone else.” </p><p>He grabs your hand rubbing one of your hands. You lean on his shoulder sighing. “ I also want to be with you Kakashi”</p><p>He lifts you off his shoulder kissing you. He uses his tongue and enters your mouth. He glided his fingers down to your panties.</p><p>“ We just got out of the shower” You pulled away from the kiss. Allowing him to go further in your pants. Rubbing your clit. You grip his arm trying to hold in the moans.</p><p>“ It’s okay. We can do it right now and in the shower”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not posting yesterday I was so busy yesterday 😔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ No way. What happened to that girl Sakura was it?” TenTen got up and started pacing back and forward with her arms crossed. “ What happened to all the stuff in the past?”</p><p>You stood up and stopped TenTen from pacing. You made her face you and look you in the eyes. “ It’s okay I’m not 100 percent over it but I’m getting there.”</p><p>You let go of her and she sits down where Kakashi is sitting. He waves at her with a little smile. She does a little smile. </p><p>Anyone can tell they are not comfortable with each other. TenTen never really had a problem with Kakashi only except that I didn’t like him for the longest. </p><p>“ I want what’s best for you. If Kakashi is good for you then I’ll allow it. Unless I’m not going to be aunt then I have refused to let this relationship go any further” </p><p>TenTen laughed and picked some Keys up off the counter and went to the front door to put on her shoes. “ I’m going to work love you” She opened the door and left locking it behind her.</p><p>You sit on the couch next to Kakashi. You put your head back closing your eyes and start humming. Your humming stops with a kiss. </p><p>“ Kids huh?” He said, pulling away. “ I hate kids. They're messy and annoying and have to depend on other people, but I mean I wouldn’t mind having one.” </p><p>He grabbed one of your legs and put one on his leg. You looked at him and he was smiling looking you in the eyes. He brought his hands down stopping right by your belly button. </p><p>“ I can’t let you have this.” He moves his hand and pus his hand on your thigh. Letting out a little laugh then looking at you. </p><p>“ You’re telling me you read all those books but can’t show me one thing you learned. Not fair at all.” You take your leg off him and cross your arms.</p><p>You're quickly caught off guard by one of  Kakashi's hands around your throat. He gets close by your ear and he whispers something.  </p><p>“ See this is what’s gonna happen right now.” He used his other to bring your get back up. Then quickly slid his hands in your pants. He starts to finger you. </p><p>“ If you moan I won’t stop after you cum.” He moves his hand away to start kissing your neck. You're trying hard to not make any sound at all. </p><p>While he’s still kissing you you accidentally let out a moan. He stops kissing your neck but still had his fingers inside of you. </p><p>“ What did I tell you.” He slides your pants off then continues. “ It’s okay you can moan pretty girl.” You start to squirm around and Kakashi doesn’t stop. </p><p>Finally, he slows down. You're gripping his arm tightly with heavy breathing. He went over your limit you couldn’t even say anything. </p><p>“ Want me to go again?” You couldn’t even shake your head or stop gripping his arm. He puts his fingers back inside you going slow. “ This is the last time. Do you want me to do it again?” </p><p>You shake your head multiple times. Gripping on his arm length. You both look each other in the eyes. He leans in and kisses you. </p><p>“ Stop, I can’t take it anymore,” you said quickly. He stops while once again having to catch your breath. You both sit there not saying anything. Kakashi suddenly starts laughing. You look over at him watching him laugh. </p><p>“ Look, I couldn't stand it. That’s why I love you. Go take a shower now.” You take your leg off him. You kissed him before you got up to take a shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>” Good Morning.” You heard in a deep voice while getting kissed in between words. You used him off rolling over. ” I'm still tired. Let me sleep.” </p><p>You rolled over pulling the blanket up over you. Kakashi rips the blanket off of you. Your eyes open and before you could say anything Kakashi was pinning you down. </p><p>” You're gonna wake up it's 1 in the afternoon” As he was pinning you down he kissed you. He got up and walked out of your room.  You sat there a little shocked about what just happened. </p><p>You got up and walked out to the living room where tenten was sleeping on the couch and Kakashi in the kitchen. </p><p>” I have to go in a few. Jiraiya has new make-out tactics out today.” While saying that he ate something from the refrigerator. </p><p>After he swallowed the food he came up to you and kissed you. He opened the door and waves. The door closes and now it’s quiet. </p><p>“ Is he gone?” TenTen says. She sits up then stretches. You just nodded your head and sat next to her. She looked at her phone then put it down. </p><p>“ Don't you have work today? It’s Thursday.” TenTen eyes widened and she quickly got up. She grabbed her phone and looked at it again. </p><p>“ Shit it is. I’m late fuck.” She runs to her room and you can hear a lot of commotion. You let out a little laugh. You took a deep breath. </p><p>Today is going well. Today you felt happy. After the confession with Kakashi and him being here. Everything was perfect. </p><p>One thing in your head is what made you keep thinking about him. He never actually said he was your girlfriend. </p><p>He did say he liked you but never to be his girlfriend. You were too afraid to ask. What if he just said he didn’t want to Ruin our friendship so it’s better to be friends with benefits. </p><p>TenTen came rushing out of the room. She grabbed her phone and started to put her shoes on. </p><p>“ Forgot to tell you the fair opens up. Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, and all the other people we met are planning to go and you're going.”</p><p>She quickly left the house without you have any say. Alone once again. “ I need a job,” You said slouching on the couch. You might as well go</p><p>You were kinda happy that the fiar opened up again. That reminded you of the cat Kakashi won you. You ran to your room to go grab him. </p><p>You sat in the bed and looked into the cat's black eyes. Trying hard to remember the name. “ KURI” you screamed. You repeated the name over and over so you don’t forget. </p><p>“ That’s a pretty name.” Someone said you turned around to see Kakashi standing at the door with his face in one of the books. </p><p>“ Shit, you scared the hell out of me. Text me next time” You grabbed your phone to see a text from Kakashi saying he was coming back to your house.</p><p>“ Whatever,” You said in a defeated tone. You threw the phone on the side of you. Kakashi still has his face in the book. </p><p>Kakashi closed the book up and sat next to you on the bed. “ I remember that cat. I won it for you.” You're surprised he remembered. You probably wouldn’t unless you cared about him before. </p><p>For some reason, it was awkward. Like this was your first kiss or something. It was silent in the house. <br/>“ Did you get invited to the fair?” You said to break the silence. </p><p>Kakashi nodded his head. For some reason, you both started laughing. Laughing with him made you realize that it was fun having him around. </p><p>“ I have to clean before we leave. When TenTen comes back” You put the car Kuri down and turned some music on and started cleaning. </p><p>An hour past it’s around 4 when you checked the time. The door opened to see tenten walking through. <br/>“ You didn’t lock the door! Next time remember to lock it. Go get ready.” </p><p>You stopped cleaning the kitchen and went to get ready. You see Kakashi reading make out tactics once again. “ Stop reading porn and get ready” his face gets bright red.</p><p>“ Porn this isn’t um it’s not what it looks like'' You laughed a little to see how he’s acting. You got dressed and while getting ready. Kakashi looked at you.</p><p>He moved his head to kiss you. He moved his hands up your waist. You had to move his fingers away.<br/>“ When we come back I promise you can have me” You smile and leave the room.</p><p>“ I’m ready. I’m so excited” You all put on some shoes and leave. You meet everyone there and they're all having reunions. </p><p>The rest of the day you all did so much stuff. You went on roller coasters, are, and played games. It was around 5 before everyone did their final game. </p><p>Ring toss. You felt like you had a good chance because your dominant hand was free. “ I remember you!” The man said working the booth. You waved and pulled a dollar out. </p><p>He grabbed the money and he handed you three rings. <br/>“ Let me try,” Kakashi said. You handed him the three rings for him to try because you still had much more money to give him. Kakashi threw the rings but he missed. </p><p>You laughed at him for missing and he handed the man at the booth another dollar. Missed it once again. He only had a few dollars left. </p><p>“ How did I do this the first time?” He put his hands over his face. “ Let the man try it,” you said, handing him a dollar. He gave the rings and you threw them. </p><p>Got the first and the second the third you missed. You quickly handed him a dollar and he gave you the rings. Missed the last one over and over. </p><p>You had $2 left. You gave him one and he handed you the rings. You threw them without even thinking. </p><p>“ Congratulations! Pick one from the top” It took you a second to figure out what happened. When you saw what was going on you got excited. </p><p>“ I won Kakashi I won” shaking him side to side. You picked an orange and white cat and he handed it to you. You looked at it already falling in love with it. </p><p>“ Name it Kakashi.” He said. You looked at him and rolled your eyes. “ what about my name?” You said now looking at him. </p><p>You both started walking to the front where everyone was waiting. “ You know I love you right?” Kakashi said. You nodded your head. </p><p>“ I want to be with you. I love spending time with you. I know our past is shaky but, I really want to be with you.” </p><p>You hugged the new cat you got close to you. “ So we're dating?” Kakashi looks at you in confusion. <br/>“ Were we not dating?” </p><p>Idiot! You were already dating him. “ I knew that.” The only thing that was happening was people talking, screaming, and walking. </p><p>“ What I meant was for us to move in together.” Your mouth opened wide. You didn’t know what to say. You’ve been living with TenTen for you don’t even remember how many years. </p><p>Were you ready to leave her? “ I mean I guess” Kakashi face you a smiled. “ Are you sure?” TenTen wants you to be happy. She might be a little sad but you’ll remember to visit her. </p><p>“ I’m sure.” You smiled back. “ Then I’ll forever love you.” He kissed you. </p><p>“ We should still name the cat Kakashi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Read chapter 15 for a little more information but thank you everyone who’s read this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Thank you!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you so much everyone!!! I really love all of y’all who read this. At first this was a flop and then it just kinda got 1000 😳.</p><p> What am I gonna do now? I think a Aizawa one but I’m bad at quirks or just go on and read other peoples work. </p><p>I’m really am greatful for everyone. Who’s read it this far.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to the people who read it❤️ I’m so bad at summary’s without spoiling stuff. I tried to make it interesting as possible</p><p>Well if you see any errors lmk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>